


Deep in Dreamland

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Winter - Song of Cheimon [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设一周目主线，狮院雀&蛇院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Deep in Dreamland

01

 

严格来说，当鲁路修·兰佩路基于盛夏间收到一封由猫头鹰捎来的书信时，还没有满十一周岁。然而在再三确认了来信无误后，这男孩还是跑遍了对角巷给自己搜罗完了书本、长袍、魔杖和其它课堂用具，拉着行囊踏进了国王十字车站，和自己的小妹妹在九又四分之三站台前互相亲吻脸颊告别，安慰她迟早有一天也会收到一封来信。娜娜莉不太高兴地撅起了嘴，但还是在他艰难地提着箱子爬进车厢时笑了起来，在巨大汽笛声响中冲他挥手作别。

他在车厢尾部才终于寻到空位，那节车厢里头只有另外一个亚裔男孩，生着一头棕褐色的卷发。鲁路修认得这张脸，他们在对角巷东奔西跑时打交道的次数还不算少，出于这个年纪特有的急躁性子互相触过几次霉头。男孩自个儿坐着，看起来不大高兴，也不很友好，和他们之前正面撞上的时候没什么区别，看着就像不太容易相处的类型。这可能就是他独自待在这里的原因，鲁路修想。而不是随便挤在什么地方试着交个朋友。

然而他还是溜进车厢去，冲着对方问了好，反正看起来他也没有太多选择。是鲁路修在试图先寻到一个话题，而那个男孩——枢木朱雀——不知怎么的，也许是多少有些紧张，脾气倒是比之前缓和了不少。他们在推车滑到车厢门口时才终于打开话匣，在接下来的行程中鲁路修分出了一些重复的巧克力蛙画片，然后从行李箱里翻出一副巫师棋来，一边教对方玩法一边指挥着兵卒冲锋陷阵。

他的巫师棋对战水平对于初学者而言有些不太友好，不过朱雀没那么介意。男孩们一旦打开了话匣，很快便聊到了一块儿去，尽管话里多多少少还带着些不服输的劲儿。一个天生的格兰芬多，鲁路修悄悄在心底下了评语。虽然不是最典型的那一种。离夜晚不远了，他饶有兴趣地思索起自己能不能猜对这点。

新生在指引下渡过湖泊时是个晴朗的夜晚，排队走入高阔厅堂时顶头悬着璀璨星空。年长者手持名单守在分院帽旁，由着那个破破烂烂、满是补丁的玩意儿咧开嘴，在新生们新奇的目光下唱完新编完的一支歌。随后被点到名的孩子们各自跌跌撞撞地跑出队列，鲁路修则数起了自己的手指。枢木家的男孩在他之前走出队列，分院帽报出的结果让他赢了跟自己的一个赌。

很有趣，鲁路修想着，目送朱雀跑向了左侧最远的那张餐桌。他又等了好些个名字过去，才终于轮到他自己。分院帽把他压在一片黑暗当中，盘踞在他脑袋上思考，随后叨叨着列举他所具有的品质。足够勇敢，心地不坏，天分十足，还潜藏着相当的野心。帽子犹豫了，在最后一项上拖起了长腔。倒是没什么分异，鲁路修这么觉得。他在提出自个儿的要求前眼前一晃，记起了另一个名字来。

“要是我说我想去格兰芬多呢？”鬼使神差地，他脑子里冒出了这个想法。

“拥有一部分斯莱特林的特质却不想去那里？”分院帽在他耳边低微发声，“好些年头之前我见过这么一个男孩。主动提出了自己的要求，波特家的男孩。你想去格兰芬多吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”那个念头一闪而逝，很快他开始摇头嘲笑自己不能靠一时兴起做决定，“这年头大家早都不搞学院分化那一套了，而且我也没兴趣当什么伟大救世主。”

他在“斯莱特林”的高声通报中摘下帽子，大踏步走向了右侧。落座时他瞥见格兰芬多那一桌当中坐着那个卷发男孩，那男孩也在盯着他瞧。鲁路修轻轻抬肘算是打了个招呼，朱雀在他落座后冲着他这边扮了个鬼脸。

然而就这个夜晚而言，他们没机会再另跟彼此搭上一次话了。

 

除了和自己关系不大的魁地奇比赛以及临近期末时忽然兴起的新战争传言，第一学年的生活还算是中规中矩，充斥着不少新奇玩意儿，但也没多少值得大书特书。值得人感到的惊讶的是他的确和一个并非同院的男孩交上了朋友，虽说起初两人都不乐意把这类一定程度上有些针锋相对的关系定义为朋友，而且在最初的一周里，学校里值得摸索清楚的地方太多，新人们也没多少时间去和别院的学生厮混在一块儿。

他们真正熟悉起来的契机是一次飞行事故，虽说这件事愚蠢得让人只想把它从脑子里迅速删除。没有人在头一节飞行课上捣乱，大家伙儿中规中矩地握着自己的扫帚柄，等待着起飞令发，离地蹬起，原地落下，待到大家都熟练起来后才进入下一个环节。下一个环节就有不少人出岔子，然而大多也只是歪歪斜斜偏离了轨迹差点撞作一团，还没哪个赶得上鲁路修这么倒霉——他冲过了头，一个没稳住从扫帚上滑了下去。他几乎已经闭着眼等着进校医院了，片刻后他才回了神，意识到自己并没直接落在地上摔个惨。

他睁眼后困惑地看向把自己兜在怀里的男孩。朱雀从草坪上爬起来，顺手拽了他一把，两个人面面相觑地站了一会儿，随后格兰芬多男孩才别开眼睛，小声抱怨起教学用飞天扫帚承重能力有点吃紧。鲁路修揉了揉自己的太阳穴，片刻后才听清旁边一直有人在发出惊呼和尖叫声，然后他从别的学生过于激动的大呼小叫和零散交谈中推断出刚刚恐怕发生了一次精彩援救，比如说一次标枪似的利落俯冲加上稳接，之后朱雀还设法驱使扫帚平滑地减了一段速，最后才是两个人一道以较为柔和的速度着了地，依靠一个小翻滚就足够化解。

这真是蠢透了，鲁路修想，有些阴郁地意识到自己在飞行方向上没一个好的起头。然后他抖了抖身子，发觉刚刚救了他一把的男孩正在伸手掸去他肩上的草叶。“笨手笨脚。”朱雀没好气地说，“要不是我注意到得还算及时——”他噎了一下，又垂下眼睛嘟囔了一阵明明表现得事事在行、怎么老给自己添麻烦之类的话。在有成年人插手这起事故前，鲁路修总算彻底晃过神来，抓住了那男孩的手肘。他在朱雀疑惑望来时吭出几声无意义的单音，而后才放松下过度紧绷的神经露出一小个微笑。

“行了。”他小声说，“谢谢你。”

格兰芬多男孩冲着他眨了眨眼，忽然绽出一个他怀疑自己此前是否见到过的灿烂笑容。

除去人际关系上的转折之外，这也带来了另一些变化——更正一下，魁地奇比赛依然和鲁路修·运动能力堪忧·兰佩路基没什么关系，不过他不介意坐在观众席上看看格兰芬多队破格录用的一年级新生球员发挥得如何。

 

02

 

“走开点，男孩们，到别的地方玩儿去。”

当任的斯莱特林院长兼魔咒课教授皱着眉头，魔杖尖端冒出一簇火花，将门口探头探脑的两个男孩轰开了。“是，教授。”鲁路修在朱雀冲她吐舌头时拉了他一把。C.C.摇了摇头，诚恳地说了句枢木，你要是再顶撞教授，我就又不得不给格兰芬多扣分了，反正斯莱特林人一直都特别喜欢干这件事儿。朱雀这才缩了回去，耷拉着脑袋被牵离了原地。

他们弓着腰跑过了三楼的走廊和一张忽然咆哮起来的挂毯。在他们跳下一级空台阶后，朱雀才叨叨抱怨起来。“那只是间空教室！”他忿忿不平道，“就算她不肯在办公室里乱挥魔杖弄乱什么东西，她肯定也有自个儿的实验地盘，犯不着占据这么个地方——”

“你也知道那是间教室了，不是专用活动室。”鲁路修心平气和地说，“我们更没理由老是占用那类地方。要去湖边坐一坐吗？”

C.C.的不讲道理也不是一天两天。这位教授恐怕是霍格沃茨有史以来最古怪的一位，不是说脾气或打扮或特殊人种，反正霍格沃茨从不缺少奇装异服的教职人员，而且从鬼魂到半人马都聘用过——不是。她在职时间不算很长，不过打从他们入校时也就在那里了。在头一次辨认教职员时，鲁路修把她当成是哪个跟教授们关系不错被邀请入座一桌的级长了，因为那怎么看都是个长相甜美、面孔年轻、古灵精怪、总之毫无教职员工气质的高年级学生，虽然她并没有像个寻常学生那样穿着一套黑色长袍，反倒穿着一套囚服似的白衣。

然后他们就在魔咒课上被来了个下马威，长头发的教授挥挥魔杖变出一群飞鸟，在每个诧异于她的教学资格的新生头发上扑腾了个够。她自己则直接坐在了讲台上，凭空拽出个布偶来塞在怀里看起了热闹。

她的名字也够古怪了。但假如真的如他们听到的传闻那样，她的资历长到活着亲历过中世纪猎巫运动实况，到现在还这副长相是因为掌握着一块魔法石——那么一个古怪的名字也算不得什么了。她心情不错时会给自己换套行头，有时是中规中矩只是边上开叉的黑袍子，有时她哼着歌儿迈进教室，站在黑板边时先拿魔杖尖端冲自己身上点绕一圈，变出一套带着夸张裙撑的小礼服。

学校里的稀奇玩意儿见多了，这么一位教授也并不是那么令人难以忍受。毕竟除开她偶尔的恶作剧与对于大型玩偶的过度喜爱，她的脾气还算不错，至少没人在她手上挨过禁闭。学校里更叫人无法忍受的是幽灵——某一些幽灵。大部分幽灵还算有趣而友好，尽管其中一些还挺吓人的。但是说真的，血人巴罗就算吓人，至少他也不会时不时就从哪个学生身边冒出来，不冷不热地开些嘲讽，转头消失完了晚上又爬回来。

就比如说他们已经在湖边坐着了，鲁路修在尝试几个新魔咒，朱雀则在一旁托着下巴看他的小实验。而那个幽灵又神不知鬼不觉地从湖水当中冒出来，长着一张漂亮男孩的脸，头发长得大概能拖到脚。这天是阴天，他在外游荡的兴致似乎比以往更高。鲁路修一开始没搭理它，朱雀张了张嘴却被摆手示意噤声了。幽灵男孩耸了耸肩，凭空盘膝坐了下来，开始抑扬顿挫地唱起一首令人毛骨悚然的歌。

“哎呀，玛丽安娜的孩子啊。”当他结束了那段歌唱后，他又用老称呼开了口，“我还以为你长进得能更快一点儿。”

鲁路修啪地关上了课本。“闭嘴。”他说。他自认为已经足够耐心了，然而说真的这也不是头一回了。一个斯莱特林，嗯？幽灵男孩在他面前晃来晃去。除了当个好学生之外我可没见你干什么别的事儿，真亏了你还被定性为野心不小。鲁路修撇下了嘴，但朱雀比他先一步开了口：

“我不觉得他在学校里安分守己有什么错，毕竟一起可能因为不恰当的冒险导致的惨案就飘在我们面前。”

这话说得有些过分了。幽灵男孩哼了一声，留下几句不清不楚的嘟囔便又潜入湖中，如风划般激起一小片不明显的涟漪。鲁路修转过头来，发现朱雀自己也显得有些局促，咕哝着自己是太莽撞了点。鲁路修拍了拍他的胳膊以示安慰，心底反而有些说不清道不明的高兴。“你不赞成冒险？”随后鲁路修眯起眼睛，“我以为你是个格兰芬多。”

“我们自己不介意冒险，”朱雀回答道，“如果这能解决问题的话才是值得的，这样就不需要更多人犯险了。”

 

那天晚些时候格兰芬多排了课。鲁路修独自踮着脚回到原先那间自己被从门口轰走的教室，C.C.还在那儿。男孩站在一地混着碎纸屑、兰花瓣、羽毛和墨水的狼藉中，有些不知所措。“我有个问题。”他还是开口问道，“有什么能驱散幽灵的咒语吗？”

“我还以为你对魔咒信息的摄入量已经足够超前了。”C.C.抬头瞥了他一眼，魔杖一抖让地板上恢复了干净，“怎么，你大伯又来烦你了吗？”

鲁路修困惑地看了她半晌，随后才长大了嘴。“……那是我大伯？”

“对啊。我怎么就不奇怪你从没见过他照片呢。”C.C.转过身去，在黑板上挥出一行金色的花体字，又让它消失了，“年轻的维克多，伟大的维克多，愚蠢的维克多，无法无天的维克多，二年级时陪你老爸一道闹事，不自量力地做起了禁咒魔法实验，结果不幸死于非命。然后斯莱特林就多了一个烦人精。本来是个忍受五六年就能解决的问题，结果出了这么一桩事故，大家还没高兴一会儿，就发现恐怕我们不得不忍受他到这间学校倒闭了。”

“呃。”鲁路修说，“嗯——呃。”

“顺便一说，现在他管自己叫V.V.了。”C.C.撇了撇嘴，满脸都写着“这也是我不想搭理他的另一个原因”，“就好像这样能假装自己是正儿八经的长生不老似的。”

 

03

 

除去让人捡了一只单边黑眼眶的流浪猫外，霍格莫德村没有什么新闻。霍格沃茨并不限制养宠物，因而在送去做过基本检查后，被取名为亚瑟的小灰猫就在格兰芬多的男生寝室里安下家来。大多时候它在公共休息室的壁炉旁边蜷缩着，窝在坐垫上打着呼噜，亲昵地挨蹭跑去逗弄它的姑娘们的手背，然后在枢木朱雀跑去试着将它抱起来时狠狠挠来一爪子。

“所以说，这是个忘恩负义的小坏蛋？”在指责过对方受伤就该好好去校医院之后，鲁路修还是拉过这个倒霉饲主的手，试图替他做点什么，“我还以为名义上是你在养他。”

“是我。”朱雀愁眉苦脸地说，“不过按照他接受各方投喂的频率来看，这家伙没我也能活得下去，而且活得很滋润。”

桃花心木魔杖在他手背上轻轻划拉过去，伴随着几句低沉的念念有词，持续渗血的迹象止住了，朱雀皱眉头的程度也轻了些。“我还是建议你去趟医院。”鲁路修仔细看了看那几道抓痕，耸了耸肩膀，“我不知道，没准需要避免破伤风什么的。我能做的也只有止血止痛，也许稍微加速一点愈合，更多的也没法——”

“拜托，你才三年级。”朱雀咕哝道，“你的成果已经足够吓坏不少人了。是你本身就足够天才了，还是你的魔杖里藏着什么特殊秘密？”

“普通的龙心腱，两年前我就告诉过你。”鲁路修翻了翻眼皮，拉过他的胳膊领着他拐过走廊，往校医院的方向走去，“我就当你是在夸奖我了。”

“你很受用嘛？”

“过度谦逊从来没写在斯莱特林的信条里。”

朱雀笑了起来，鲁路修偏过头去多看了他一眼。在进入霍格沃茨的第三个年头，枢木朱雀还是显得稳重了许多，也不那么容易给自己招惹麻烦了。他在学院内的人际关系混得还算开，高年级和更低的年纪都还有些能说得上话的朋友。鲁路修和其中大部分都打过交道，这让他自己也有些困惑。

这般直接地切入血亲以外的另一个人的生活圈，对于这所学校来说或许挺常见了，对于鲁路修·兰佩路基来说却是个值得惊讶的变化。他们出去户外坐着时，亚瑟在他膝盖上盘成一个温暖的环形，朱雀在旁边眼巴巴看着。鲁路修心不在焉地挠着灰猫的耳根，留意到它的饲主仿佛在蓄势待发。然而就在他向前一扑时，亚瑟飞速地从原处蹿走了。鲁路修看着扑到自己膝盖上的倒霉饲主，终于按捺不住笑出了声来。

“你也太不受欢迎了。”他说。朱雀泄气地趴在他腿上，没有起身，就在那儿发出长长一声哀叹。说不准该去帮忙弄点更合适的咒语，鲁路修想，比如飞来咒之类的，如果那能对生物起效的话，也许还得研究一下——

“你的评价也太不公正了。”朱雀闷声说，抬手去挠他的腰窝。然后他们就地打闹起来，没有魔杖，没有法术，也没多么认真，不过这方面朱雀显然还是占优。最后他们一道躺在草地上，头发上粘着草屑，胡闹过后各自都在断断续续地笑。你的评价太不公正了，格兰芬多男孩说，至少你还挺喜欢我的。鲁路修慢慢喘匀了气，安静了片刻，然后抿起了嘴角来。

“……是啊。”

 

兰佩路基在学校里的把戏其实挺多。他在各门课上都能占优，所以通常也能在合理限度内得到多数教授的偏袒，因而对他偶尔的迟到或者弄魔咒实验添出来的小乱子也基本视而不见。当然了，各门功课占优得排除掉占卜课，鲁路修在去过两次课堂后就坚定了这门课根本就是胡来的看法。很不幸的是C.C.对此很感兴趣，于是尽管这位长相过分年轻的院长对他打算暴力退课的念头睁一只眼闭一只眼，她还是少不了前前后后地调侃他。

“好啦，虽然我也同意这门课在多数时就是胡来，弄一些骗人的把戏去糊弄不懂事的孩子和麻瓜，”她拉着长腔说，“可亲爱的，我觉得你只是拒绝承认任何用自己的逻辑无法解释的事情，或者换个说法——你认为自己无法掌握的。”这叫具备钻研精神，鲁路修反驳她，无法归纳丁点儿准则的东西不具备浪费时间的价值。长头发女巫侧坐在窗台上，将手中书本合上了，若有所思地向他看来。

“知道吗，作为一个三年级的学生来说，你显得太没乐趣了一点。”她这么评价他。

然而肯定不是所有人都同意这个评价，从同年级多数和他一块上过课的学生到更多听过他名头的学生都是这样。

无论如何，三年级他们开始上保护神奇生物课了，于是他们有更多机会接近禁林边缘。比起教学计划内的那些神奇造物，鲁路修对禁林边缘游荡的某一类种群更感兴趣。那些龙首长尾、骨瘦如柴的黑色飞马，看着像游荡的阴影、漆黑的骷髅。倒不是说他就认为它们生得多么吸引人了，只是他恰好知道那是群什么样的生物。

按照课程规划来说，他们可能需要等到五年级才会接触到它们。课后大家整理沾了土的袍子时，他们还有相当充裕的自由活动与休息时间，于是鲁路修尝试着独自摸索过去，近到足够让它们转过没有瞳孔的白眼睛。被驯养的夜骐脾气还算不错，而且恐怕也已经习惯了吵吵闹闹的低年级学生，对于他的到来并没有什么特殊反应。

他在空闲的周末再次拜访了它们。守林人没有察觉他的到来，也就没能制止他尝试去抚摸那黑黢黢的骷髅龙首的行为。它们的攻击性没有它们的外观看上去那么强，大概两三周过后鲁路修胆大地爬上了其中一匹的脊背，被长袍绊着只得侧坐下来。之后他们在禁林边的空地上成功起飞，满是骨头的脊背坐起来不太舒服，不过他觉得这比飞天扫帚更好把控些。事到如今他已经不得不承认他对那玩意儿的适应性就是差得要命，这也是他在学校里为数不多的没辙的事情之一。

然而年轻的兰佩路基毕竟还真是挺年轻的，他兜风时圈子或许绕得大了些，很难说他没有一丁点儿被新奇感冲昏头脑或者故意炫耀的成分。总之在平安度过剩下的半个周末后，他回到公共休息室时察觉到有不少人好奇地向他打量过来。再然后在周一的早餐桌旁，他正准备离席时，有一个非本院的家伙忽然扯住他的手腕把他拉偏到了一旁去。

“有人说看见你在没有使用扫帚的情况下飞上了天。”朱雀瞪着他。时间还早，还用不着急匆匆地奔向教室，因而鲁路修甩了甩手腕，陪着他的友人绕了一道远路。这很不可思议吗？肇事者声音平静，在路过一套嘎吱作响的空盔甲时小心地藏起了一点儿不合时宜的小窃喜。“对于更年长的巫师来说，不至于。”朱雀皱起了眉头，“可是这真的超过我们目前的可控范围了吧？”

“怎么？”斯莱特林学生饶有兴致地欣赏着友人紧张的神色，他从中看出的关切成分远多于责怪的部分，“你担心我在做什么违反校规的危险魔法实验然后被关禁闭吗？”

“我只担心你会摔断脖子。”朱雀沉声回答，“这很危险，鲁路修。我不是时时刻刻都跟你一起行动的。就算我很想每次都在你出事故之前就抓住你，我也不可能真的不错过每一次。”

那言语过于恳切，以至于当事人一时间无法应答。他看着友人的眼睛，绿色的、干净投注来纯粹关切的眼睛，残存的一部分捉弄的情绪从他胸腔中消失了。“好吧。”最后他松口道，“这周三的晚上到我们上保护神奇生物课的场地那边来，我告诉你实情。”

周三的晚上他们在户外相会时，天已经转黑了。鲁路修在暮色中辨识出了一条金红条纹的围巾，格兰芬多男孩向他跑来，面颊被冷风吹得发红，眼睛因为即将被共享一个秘密而在发亮。在最初的责问过后，既然友人已经确保了不是什么危险违禁的问题，枢木朱雀还是选择给予他充分信任，并开始真心实意地为此感到好奇。“别告诉是更高一级的漂浮咒或者——”他喃喃着，在鲁路修引着一匹夜骐从林地外缘走出时下意识打了个梗，“——飞行咒什么的……”

他完全顿住了，双眼都瞪大了，显得相当吃惊。那不像是看见一个同级生不借助飞天扫帚就能悬浮在空时应有的反应，鲁路修意识到，不、远超出那程度，或说情况完全不同。他仍然侧坐在骷髅似的飞马种的背上，朱雀则小心翼翼地走得更近，旋即仰头看向了他。

“……你骑着的那个——生物，”男孩终于艰难地找回了自己的话头，“那是什么？”

所以这是又一个他们的确可以共享的秘密，鲁路修意识到。某些近似幻想的事实与更为悲伤的东西，这潜在的感念攫住了他的呼吸，让他的回答出现了片刻迟滞。“夜骐。”他告诉朱雀，“学校里用它们拉车。”格兰芬多男孩点了点头，面上除去恍然外还多了一些小心翼翼的惊喜。

“前两年的时候，我也偶尔能看见它们在禁林边缘游荡。”他小声说，“还有马车，当然了。但先前我跟别人提到它们时，没人认为我在说真话。大家大概都认为马车是靠魔法驱动的。”

那当然可以做到，鲁路修说，驱动马车有很多种魔法可以实现，直接将魔法固化在上头当然也是可行的，但是——他停顿下来，看着友人的眼睛。那里面映着自己的样貌，还有更多东西，仿佛亡灵般的、长久以来被认为是诅咒态的物种，黑色的骷髅马，遥远的、淡薄的血光与死去的魂灵。

“只有见过死亡的人可以看见夜骐。”他还是将事实说出了口。朱雀张了张嘴，一时半刻间显得有些疑惑，那疑惑很容易就能读明白：你经历过？你见过什么？我倒希望你没有——然后疑惑变成了歉然与感同身受似的愧疚。朱雀没有道歉，人们不需要为了从未出口的事情道歉。而且没有关系，鲁路修想。他胸腔中翻涌着相似的情感，一些理应被谴责的好奇，一些想去询问的冲动，他想这终究会成为另一个尽管悲伤得多、但总有一日能彼此倾诉的秘密，只是还不到时候。

“真不幸啊。”然后朱雀说，只是这样感慨了。他们各自都陷入沉默，良久良久，格兰芬多男孩伸出手来，轻轻握住了仍然骑坐在高处的友人发凉的手指。

“好吧，”鲁路修明白了他的意思，从沉默中划拉开了一个微笑，“我们可以尝试一下一起飞一次。”

 

04

 

四年级的头一周和以往任何一个新学年一样，所有人都忙得焦头烂额，试着尽早把事情导到正轨上。一周过后情况便好了不少，毕竟尽管外界已经有些风声鹤唳，疑似出现了黑魔法派系复兴，战火也燃烧不到一群未成年的孩子头上来。鲁路修变得比以往沉默了些，他开始频繁做梦，梦见他卧倒在地浑身僵硬的母亲，梦见他自此以后便不知所踪的父亲。一些绘在墙上的古怪符号，一本有着奇怪涂鸦痕迹的故事集，一个更为古老的传说——

然而当你身处霍格沃茨内部时，那些好像都离你很遥远，值得操心的仍然是难度增加的课程、论文与下一学年的重大考试。于是斯莱特林男孩依然在早餐桌边匆匆喝完自己的南瓜汁，羽毛笔草草复写着龙血未被证实的十七种功效与新近研究之间的联系，课后留在空教室当中进行魔咒练习，并花了比之前多一倍的时间泡起了图书馆。“而我花在这里的时间比我同院的所有人都要多，”朱雀在他旁边小声打了个哈欠，“希望你能提醒我一下为什么。”

“是你坚持要跟我一块行动的。”鲁路修一本正经道，“而且这对你来说也有好处。”

“得了吧。”朱雀撇了撇嘴，“你只是希望我尽可能多地错过魁地奇训练，以免我们再次把你们学院打得落花流水。”

“你和卡莲能停止互相别劲吗？”鲁路修翻了一页书过去，“我对你们的球场纷争一点兴趣也没有。”

“免得被人发现在看比赛时你是个斯莱特林叛徒吗？”

鲁路修没有抬头，狠狠捣了一下他的肋骨。朱雀笑了起来，替他把掉落的羽毛笔拾回了书页中央。

这一年娜娜莉也随着入了学，车厢当中女孩和几个四年级学生一道待了一路，饶有兴趣地看着自己的兄长在棋盘上把人杀得落花流水，直到新上任格兰芬多级长的米蕾杀过来嘲笑了一番因为寄宿问题相识已久的黑发男孩这压根是在欺负人，才挽着他妹妹离开了隔间。鲁路修摸了摸自己的鼻子，摇摇头缩回了座位里。那天晚些时，梳起两绺辫的小姑娘被分进了拉文克劳，在鼓掌声里向那方长桌走去。鲁路修的目光一路追着他的小妹妹直到她在新生群体当中坐下，坐在她旁边的新生在盘子里盛满餐点后给她递过一小块牛肉馅饼。那个新生是这届名单上的第一个，鲁路修记得。一个头发颜色像泡泡糖似的粉红女孩，姓名缩写是两个A，很容易给人留下深刻印象。女孩坐在那儿，神情有些拘谨，忽然抬头向他看了一眼。那眼神中的某些成分让鲁路修轻轻一震，恍然觉得有些熟悉。

这之后他就开始频繁做梦了，大多数都是关于他母亲的死。他不太相信预言课，但即使如此，这也必然意味着一些事情不同寻常。于是在最初那一周过后，他开始去找C.C.弄批条，于是他能借阅的书籍又多了长长一列。不知年岁的女巫起先并不过问什么，然而次数多了之后，她便会在写完批条时晃晃手指、让羽毛笔飘飞到一边自行落好，青金色的眼睛里浮起些若有所思的神色。

“你想查询关于魂器的说法的话，”某一次她终于将他叫住，向他抛出了一个名词，“图书馆里可不会有什么好结果。”

四年级的男孩沉默下来，开始努力回想自己曾在哪听过这个说法。魂器，C.C.说，坊间流传的救世主故事里也包括这一部分。黑魔法的范畴，巫师藉由弑杀行为分离出的一小块灵魂，寄放在物品甚至活人身上。那不是个十足陌生的说法，但与他应当接触到的魔法学识范畴之间也有相当长远的距离。这不是你该过问的部分，女巫说，金色眼瞳中骤然聚起些冰冷怒意。我并不情愿你走上你父辈的道路。妄加的指责，鲁路修想。然而他听出了关切之意。

“那个拉文克劳女孩，”他缓慢地说，“阿妮娅·阿尔斯托莱姆……”

“是啊。”C.C.说，“我认得那一小块作乱的灵魂碎片。我当年也认得你的母亲。”

 

“所以你又在烦心什么了？”

朱雀发问时理直气壮地枕在他膝上，这让鲁路修没法好好看书。不过老实说，过去的几周以来，他囫囵吞枣啃下的书目已经足够多了。这会儿他坐在这里，那些晦涩难懂的蝇头小字还在他眼睛前头打旋儿，细细锁链似的攀过他眼前的荫丛。一群拉文克劳的新生从旁边走过，他抬手向娜娜莉打了招呼，收回目光时又遇上了那个粉红女孩的眼睛。鲁路修脑袋里一阵刺痛，他闭了闭眼，再睁开时意识到朱雀已经爬了起来，有些担忧地替他轻轻按压着太阳穴。

魁地奇球员的手劲很大，平日里也容易莽撞，这时候却谨慎小心得很。鲁路修盯着他看了片刻，朱雀被他盯得有些不太自在，但终归只是轻轻耸了耸肩。“你听过那些故事吗？”鲁路修决定暂时放过他，反正这也不是他当下在操心的唯一问题了，“为了更伟大的利益，为了更恒久的力量，为了战胜死亡——那些走上不归路的黑巫师的故事。”

“当然了。”格兰芬多男孩回答，“那些故事甚至比救世主们的故事还要出名。”

然后他皱起眉，仿佛意识到了鲁路修准备说什么。怎么？他小声问，你觉得你的父母也是其中的一环吗？他跪坐在跟前，膝盖抵着了友人的小腿。鲁路修看着他的眼睛，先是摇了摇头，继而略略抿起了嘴唇。

“不是‘我觉得’，是‘我肯定’。”又是片刻过后，斯莱特林男孩轻声说，“你知道我父亲是谁。”

“兰佩路基”是他母亲的旧姓，有些人知道这个，有些人并不知晓。在外布开声名的只是查尔斯。死亡圣器的新的探寻者在每个世纪都会冒出那么一两个来，只是这一个还恰好是个足够危险的炼金术士。他打着修复的主意还是改造的主意，打着肃清秩序的主意还是毁坏的主意，这些都无人得知。打从玛丽安娜谜团重重的身死起始，鲁路修就再没能摸清过自己父辈的打算了。

“那不是你的责任。”朱雀说，捧着他的头颅两侧，声音和神情都恳切而诚挚。鲁路修叹了口气，搭上对方的手腕，身子前倾了些，叫两人额头相抵、几乎鼻尖相碰，呼吸都细细密密地缠绕在一块儿。他眼见着友人的面颊有些可疑地涨红了，这让他自己的心跳也漏了一拍，然而他维持着安静，不继续凑前也不抽身退去。此刻他诚然没有什么跑偏的念头，少顷过后朱雀也平复下呼吸，对着他低低吁叹了一声。

“不是。”然后鲁路修说，“那只是我好管闲事时必须得去操心的一部分。”

那一刻朱雀仿佛察觉到了什么，眼神忽然一暗。及至此时，鲁路修才回过神来，他们真的相隔得太近。他呼吸一紧，而朱雀低下头来，扎到他胸口，手臂将他环抱住了，一股冲劲叫他跌躺到草坪上。鲁路修躺在那儿，下意识地谴责了一句对方的莽撞举动，随后才听清不知是自己还是另一人的、过于狂乱的心跳。

“我阻止不了你。”他听见友人的声音，闷在自己胸口，多少有些沮丧之意。你不能，鲁路修回答。的确不能，没有人应当劝阻另一人推卸掉自己想去担下的责任。“那么至少答应我一件事。”然后他听见对方说，“不要隐瞒我什么，带着我一起。”他躺在那儿，胸口发沉，却忽然觉得那些无形间沉积已久的负担好似减轻了一些，让他能够浮起一个轻飘飘的微笑。

“那是两件。”他这么回答了，并没有拒绝那个提议。

 

05

 

对于大半个年级来说，O.W.Ls年都来得猝不及防。学年开始前鲁路修不出意外地收到了一枚闪闪发亮的级长徽章，信封里还附带了C.C.的贴心留言，预言着“既然你好像是最不在乎考试而且也能过的那个，我觉得你也不会介意多给我帮点小忙”。“说得就好像‘除了完成一学年里本来就要加倍的魔咒课作业之外，顺便再来帮我改点作业吧，兰佩路基’。”在巡查车厢的时候，他冲着一道行动的卡莲这么抱怨，“我真心实意希望她的意思不要是这个。”

红发姑娘毫不留情地嘲笑了他一番，并遗憾地表示自己的魔咒课成绩一般般，即使他们那位古灵精怪的教授真的是这么打算的，她也没法陪同他一道遭罪。他们在走廊上训斥了几个跑来跑去还大声吵嚷的新生，路过了拉文克劳的姑娘们占据的车厢——鲁路修挤进半身去对着娜娜莉打了个招呼，当然了——然后迎面撞上了格兰芬多的级长们。夏莉·菲内特兴致高昂地向着他打了招呼，又在他回声时不太好意思地别开了眼睛。在卡莲发出一声意味深长的感慨时，鲁路修耸了耸肩，和朱雀交换了一下目光。

五年级的开端足够忙碌，幸而还不至于忙到课后时间都挤不出分毫来。尽管如此，他们一并共处的时间也被作业与魔咒练习极大程度地占用了。好歹也要拿个E，这也不知道是谁先提出的标准。占卜课就算了，鲁路修说，你竟然还没放弃这门课，真是令人感到惊讶。

其实枢木朱雀在各门课上的成绩都不差，通常来说拿个E都没什么问题，有那么几门还能到O的水准。然而他们待在一块的时间变得紧张了起来，不是说时长安排，不过是就一些心照不宣的微妙变化而言，比如说某一些亲昵与过度亲昵的界限、或别的什么——而拥有充分正当理由的课余补习能叫人保持足够的冷静。

“练习。”朱雀纠正道，“我还不算是个太糟糕的学生。”

他们在有求必应屋里，拿魔杖指着彼此，脚边落着书本和软垫。这间曾被烧毁的屋子耗了相当大的功夫才被最终修复完成，回归到霍格沃茨所有生动的秘密的行伍中去。这也让它的保密界限变得不那么严格了，起码你肯费心向一个不知道活了多少年还长着一张年轻漂亮脸孔的女巫打听时她也许就会告诉你。鲁路修摇了摇头，义正言辞地告诉对方至少记得别拿球场上的那一套来应付考场。“下一次你再在我施咒时闪身躲开再近身抢夺魔杖的话，我就把你从这儿踢出去了。”

“这又不是真的考场。”朱雀无所谓道，“你自己说的，除了不以让对方伤残为目的之外，一切按照自由决斗规则来。”

“是啊。”鲁路修拿左手捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，“可是我希望你至少练练铁甲咒或者缴械咒，而不是在我念完咒语之前就冲过来暴力打断。”

“我觉得那样还比较快？”

“实战随便你，考场又不考你在这方面的行动能力。”他从牙缝里挤出话来，“希望你记得我们站在这儿的原目的是什么。”

“哈。”朱雀干巴巴地笑了一声，“我还以为我们犯不着非得撺掇个目的出来才能待在一块儿呢。”

这番言语让鲁路修噎了一下，不知道自己是否应该道歉。然而朱雀已经弯腰拾起书本，草草翻了几页后做了些标记，又举手投降说自己下回会留意。他猜得出枢木朱雀这样做的用意，若是真有什么麻烦降临到他们头上，而朱雀已经提请要跟随他左右，他们终究是会遇上比考试更为混乱无序的情况的。鲁路修猜得出这些来，但他无法开口说出感谢或推拒的言语。

“时候不早了。”他看了看表，挥动魔杖让软垫各自落回原位，“今天就到此为止吧。”

 

他们在这里耗费了绝大多数空闲时光，其次便是霍格莫德。同年级的格兰芬多和斯莱特林都对他们的离群行为见怪不怪，尽管鲁路修还在反复强调他们并不是在单独行动——C.C.偶尔来打扰一下他们，有时候米蕾也会过来就O.W.Ls发布一些过来人的经验。还有赫奇帕奇的利瓦尔和拉文克劳的妮娜，还有同样担任各自学院级长的夏莉和卡莲——然而相关人士要么回避了话题，要么对某些传言充耳不闻，要么根本懒得替当事人辩解。

然后他们回到学校，回到两个人的静谧空间里，各自揣着些尚未言明的心思做着花样翻新的练习。朱雀有时候很守规矩，有时候、往往是在连连遭遇麻烦的时候，他还是会用近乎耍无赖的方式几个前跳避开所有打向他的魔咒，窜到施法者面前轻轻一拧他的胳膊。然后鲁路修要么手臂发麻，要么摔进软垫里，回头瞪视对方一眼还会换回一个无辜的笑。尽管他恼火地承认自己还真吃了这一套，之后他还是不得不加上种种限制条款。不守规矩要受责罚，遵守规矩的情况下获胜有些小奖励。用来奖惩的条件随机，要么是围绕着一两个银西可展开，要么是一次霍格莫德自由行当中的请单义务，要么是一些稀罕的收集画片，要么是更简单的、比如一两个人对人的小要求。

一点不过关的论文上的修改指导或者别的，最后一项通常是这个，尽管鲁路修表示过老是参考自己的意见也不会有长进。他们坐下来做些纸笔任务时，格兰芬多男孩的肩膀偶尔挤在他旁边。从尚未入冬的时日到圣诞节，从槲寄生挂霜的日子到勉强算是清闲但大家都选择留校的整个假期。他们像往年一样交换了礼物，等着假期结束，然后在学期间迎来跑得飞快的课程。虽然仍挂着练习的名头，但有求必应屋几乎成了鲁路修最能喘口气的地方。尽管陪他留在这儿的另一人总会在一些细枝末节处表现出远不是为了在学校里拿个好成绩来的势头、而他也对此心知肚明。

又一次他给枢木朱雀记了犯规、并打算将这点留待之后讨论时，他抬起头来，目视着对方重新站到了圆形空地的另一端，谨慎地举起了武器。十二英寸的金松木，凤凰尾羽杖芯。坚硬乏韧，所幸未被弯折。那根魔杖光滑而漂亮，养护得不赖，杖身末端手握处有一段小小的凸柄。它的主人在将它直指向什么地方聚精会神时，神情架势都活像是拿捏着利剑，气势锋锐而有些骇人。朱雀有些焦躁不安，鲁路修看得出来。他们可能都被无名的焦虑困扰了好些时日了，而且都并寻找不到一个宣泄的由头。

一旁的计时器倒了个个儿的那一刻，鲁路修先举起了魔杖，眼看着对方又做出个预备犯规的倾身姿势时击出了一道流光。毫无声息，随后这一回合便结束了。他的对手往前一栽跌倒下去，勉勉强强避过了脸着地的悲惨命运。这一下让鲁路修憋下了一阵笑，待到他走至中了一道力松劲泄的对手身边蹲下时，他帮着朱雀翻了个身，看着落败的那方因为不幸没跌到任何一处缓冲物上而冲着他龇牙咧嘴。

“你练习了无声咒。”朱雀念叨道，“你居然练习了无声咒。这是六年级的课程。C.C.说得对，不管什么课的老师都该给你单独加作业。”他不满地咕哝了好一阵，随后开始指责鲁路修是不是多弄了什么手脚，咒语效用的持续长度应该再短一些。他试着撑坐起来，失败了两次，继而被鲁路修拉到膝上，趁机捏了把鼻尖。我早该想到这招，鲁路修一本正经道，制住你就该用类似的方法，说什么多的都没用。他伸手去挠朱雀的腋窝和腰，逗得对方从喉间迸出短促的笑声。

那一刻他才意识到他们好些日子没这么放松笑过了，出声的、毫无顾忌的，像两个正常的十五岁年轻人那样的。他随着笑了一会儿，继续伸手挠对方的肩颈，然后是耳际，然后捧住了面廓。他倾下身去时朱雀忽然安静下来，笑声消失了，只留下紧促的、互相纠缠的温热呼吸。

这不是一个恰当的时机，鲁路修想。也不是一个恰当的举止。他面上发热，无法确定是自己还是对方显得更加不安些。但他得到了回应，谨慎着、试探着，一次浅淡接触，旋即变得更加温暖、深入而潮湿。他没有猛然起身的唯一缘由是某一刻他误以为自己被攀住了背脊，将他用力扣摁在原处——没有。咒语的效用尚未过去，即使他端详对方神情时看得出那人的确想这么做。“……怎么？”片刻后他稍稍抬起头来，气喘吁吁，徘徊在称赞一下自己的昏头昏脑和恨不得抽自己一耳光的复杂慌乱情绪之间。朱雀缓慢地眨了眨眼，再开口时声音模糊而低沉。

“我不确定。”他犹疑着说，“我觉得这不算惩罚。”

他仍然歪斜在那里，只能勉强抬抬手指头，姿势僵硬而滑稽。然而他双眼发亮，又渐渐蒙上一层更为深暗的色彩。很好，鲁路修听见自己说，那就不算。他的声音带着细末震颤，带着些轻飘飘的喜悦，顷刻间确是脱离了所有忧虑而存在的。他们又对上了视线，黏附在一块儿，直到鲁路修实在不愿露出副无措模样，于是重新低下头去，用更为亲密的头颈相叠取代了这一形式的纠缠。

“我是觉得，”他贴在朱雀耳际发声，不安叹息着，呼吸烘贴在柔软皮肤上，“我也该给自己弄点儿奖励才行。”

 

06

 

“走开点，男孩们，到别的地方约会去。”

还是C.C.，依然是C.C.，她对于毫不讲理地占用自己办公室以外的地盘并针对特定群体进行驱逐这件事保持着极大的热情。这会儿男孩们的个头已经比她要高了，与她站在一块时看上去更像同级生而非她的学生。然而她还是摆出了一张不客气的脸，一手推着一人的肩膀把他们轰出了拐角处的教室门。“你都多大了。”鲁路修小声嘀咕道，“这事儿从我们十一岁做到十六岁，也不嫌烦。”朱雀在旁边噗笑了一声，随后鲁路修转过身，留意到他的魔咒课教授正挑着眉毛盯着他看。

“我听到了，亲爱的。”她危险地眯起了眼睛，“当着教授的面说她坏话可不是什么好习惯，兰佩路基，因为她有一百种方法神不知鬼不觉地往你早餐的南瓜汁里混点东西——嗯，尤其是在有半个学校都在排着队指望给你下点迷情剂的时候？”

鲁路修打了个寒噤，心知肚明这事她还真做得出来。“……对不起，是我失礼，非常抱歉。”他绷着脸说完，赶在她提出花样翻新的折腾手段前逃出了她的视野范围。他们拐下三楼阶梯时朱雀终于大笑出来，打趣了一句他是真的相当受欢迎。“又不是什么好事。”鲁路修咕哝道，“而且你为什么要笑这么开心。”

“怎么，我应该更有危机感吗？”朱雀收回笑声后，心平气和地勾过他的脖子，“那也得有人撬得动墙角才行。”

鲁路修在他后腰上拧了一把，多咕哝了一句“不知好歹”，随后跟他一起踏上了去往霍格莫德村的通道。天还很冷，但飘落下来的不是雪片，而是沉闷钝重的雨点。即使鲁路修抽出魔杖来给两人的衣领衣角都施加了防水防湿，他们也不得不缩减了户外活动的时间。随后他们路过若干家魔法商店、见惯了各路挽着手肘匆匆来去或在咖啡店窗边十指交扣的成双成对，朱雀单手揉着眉心叹了口气。

“情人节周？”

“情人节周。”鲁路修耸起了肩，“虽然我在这种形势下提不起什么劲来。”

他们终于在三把扫帚找到一张靠边的空桌子时，鲁路修随手展开了先前卷起的报纸。恐怕我们是过不了多久安生日子了，他指着上头关乎黑魔法痕迹与魔法部动乱的报道说，照片里跳曜起一些他们都曾见过的几何图形。周围人声嘈杂，即使在这一日里大半是学生，也能听到一些和他们一致的话题讨论。这感觉真够奇怪的，鲁路修嘀咕道。你明知道那背后的始作俑者是谁，但也只能干坐在这里听。“C.C.怎么说？”朱雀从喝空一半的杯子上望着他。鲁路修摇了摇头，在眉角挂上一丝讥诮。

“没什么新的，也就是多强调了一百八十次在我正式年满十七岁从法律意义上成年之前不建议任何形式的轻举妄动。”他轻快地说，“她大概不到最后一刻都不肯交底。”

“她既然这么说，就是愿意帮助你了。”朱雀公正地指出这点。是啊，鲁路修回答，我从来不怀疑这点。只是当什么人愿意站在你的阵营里时，向来都很难说这算令人担心还是令人安心。无关于忠诚与否，出卖与否，协调一致与否，但凡不是基于完全的利益交换，但凡这般抉择中带上了一星半点的真挚情感——

他没有将这些话说出来，望着他对面那人瑛绿双眼看了许久，才低低吁叹了一声，拿起自己的酒杯来喝了一口。

 

他们在酒吧里消耗了大半时间，也就没去干多少蠢事。也许某一刻他们还是干了些什么，在桌面上握紧彼此的手指，更多是出于安抚性质而非别的。然而这终归还是个四处洋溢着天真浪漫气息的周末，而且他们也都往胃袋里装了些黄油啤酒，这玩意容易让人在身体暖和起来的同时脑子也有些发热。

于是他们在肩并肩挤出酒吧大门时，手肘还搭在一块儿。雨要么是还没停歇下来，要么是又起了一小阵。鲁路修从魔杖尖端射出细细光柱、在雨幕中支起透明伞面时，朱雀凑过身来，嘴唇轻轻擦过他的面颊。之后他们更换了话题，从学校里的琐事展开，谈到先前加入各院魁地奇的一些新人，然后是几起校规违禁事故，然后是低一年级的级长们。他们回到学校里头时，天还没完全黑下来，于是他们也没着急回去各自的公共休息室。八楼的走廊没有人，鲁路修怀疑他们只是习惯性地跑回到这地方来。但今天就算了，今天不至于再耗上两小时去在圆形空地上做什么练习了……

朱雀止住了步子。他们都停止了不知何时开始的来回踱步与毫无意义的彼此推搡。挂毯对面熟悉的方位出现了一扇门，看起来跟他们平时闯进去的房间外观不太一样。“呃。”朱雀说，怀疑地挑起了一侧眉毛，踏上前去拧开了黄铜把手。门打开后他又噎了一下。鲁路修把脑袋探过他的肩膀，随后也被噎住了。

“你刚刚在想什么呢？”他们静默了好一阵后，朱雀干咳了一声，挠了挠自己的鼻翼。鲁路修把脸挪回了他的颈后，埋在那儿死死藏住了。

“……我困了。”他咕哝道，“走不回寝室了。”

“看着我的眼睛再说一遍？”

鲁路修又在他后腰上捣了一记。然后他们跌入房间里，房门在身后关拢锁死。在朱雀想起来继续打趣之前，鲁路修摁上了他的肩膀，蛮不讲理地咬住了他的嘴唇。于是他安静下来，只发出细小短促的、夹杂着笑意的气音。他们一同跌到房间当中足够宽大的柔软床铺里，鲁路修不安地搓动着手指，随后让它们在朱雀的腕骨上轻缓滑动。“啊，”那人在他耳边喃喃，“我想我真是该有点危机感了，在遭人嫉妒这方面。”鲁路修眨了眨眼，由着朱雀让一些亲吻落在自己颈侧，旋即侧过脸去磨蹭对方的耳廓。

但不会有多少人真的追随我。他低声说。我也不会允许。

他们蜷缩在这里，一处秘密地域，仅仅两人，甚至没有在暗中窥探的幽灵。他谈及伴随，他谈及信任，他谈及所有他不能给予更多用目光追随自己的人的东西。那足够细腻，也十足残忍。但没有人会对此道歉。

“那么，”然后他听见朱雀说，“我想我很感谢你。”

 

07

 

救世主们没法完成学业可能是一种诅咒，C.C.这么说。她擦拭自己的魔杖时，尖端迸出了几点火星，在只燃着昏暗烛火的室内显得相当醒目。摄魂怪还在街道上徘徊，他们的藏身处只能被暂时判定为安全的。“很可惜，”女巫再次开了口，冷静而平淡，这类口吻在当前的形势下听起来几乎是乐观的了，“我一直好奇你能不能真的拿到整整一把全标着O的N.E.W.Ts证书。”

“别管我叫救世主。”鲁路修说，“也别对我期望太高。”

“我还以为你享受旁人的瞩目。”

“曾经如此。只有一点。”他回答她，“已经足够多了。”

你知道的吧？C.C.绕了绕自己的发梢。打从你们离开霍格沃茨的那一刻起，你就不可能完全躲藏下去了。就算你门都不迈出半步地死在这栋屋子里，你的死也不可能是无声无息。你没有把自己葬于无名的权利了，早就没有了。她的声音依然冷静而平淡，带着独属于长生者的一丝厌倦与怜悯。我知道，鲁路修回答她。我们一早便知道了。

朱雀从熄灭的炉火边起了身，面庞在烛火映照下嵌入一圈柔和的阴影里。“你们确定要这么做吗？”C.C.转着自己那根魔杖的末端，更多火星迸射出来，又迅速在空中陨灭，“拿牢不可破的誓言把命绑到一起可不是个好主意。”

“我们恐怕都没有太多选择。”鲁路修说。朱雀在一旁张了张嘴，似乎想提出异议，最终也不过是抿起嘴唇，在沉默中走至他的座椅前。然后那人单膝跪下，伸出手来，同他的右手牢牢交握在一块儿。

如果是与你一起的话，鲁路修想，即便不能期许更为乐观的结果，至少也给人些勇气去面对一切。他们目光越过紧握的十指而相接，一根魔杖自旁侧伸来，点在他们交握的双手之上。然后鲁路修开了口，声音低沉，带着些艰涩的尾音。

“我要你从此时起效忠于我，为我而战。”

“我起誓。”朱雀说。魔杖尖端喷射出一道纤细火舌，耀眼灼目，盘旋着攀上了他们的手背皮肤。鲁路修轻轻吸了口气，再开口时声音平和了些。

“我要你从此地起听令于我，替我犯险，即使你可能因此而死——但在我允许之前，你都不得丢弃你自己的性命。”

“我起誓。”朱雀在片刻停顿后说。

第二道火焰喷射而出，与先前那一道交相盘旋，凝聚成一道细长锁链。即使到锁链断去那一刻，它所种下的印记也不可能再消散了。鲁路修垂落眼睑，意识到朱雀的手掌有一瞬颤抖。“我要你，”然而他还是说了下去，声音平静，语调空洞，“若此事为应需，那么你将在既定的时刻到来时，亲自取走我的性命。”

“……我起誓。”然后他听见回答。

誓言成立。魔女说。三道火蛇在见证者的魔杖尖端缭绕，明亮刺目，然后在黑夜里凝为无物。


End file.
